


When Lance Is Sick, He Really Is Sick

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Multi, Sickfic, boyfriends looking after their sick boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Hunk and Keith look after Lance while he is sick





	When Lance Is Sick, He Really Is Sick

Lance lay curled up in bed with a box of tissues on the nighstand, he smiles as Hunk walks in with a glass of water and some motrin  
“hey handsome, how are you feeling?”  
Lance props himself up on the pillow  
“better than yesterday i suppose”  
Hunk pulls the bucket next to the bed just in case he throws up again- and knowing how Lance gets when he’s sick, he will throw up again  
“Keith and i are going to the store to get some things, will you be alright?”  
“yeah, i’ll be fine- i have this soap oprea to keep me company” Lance chuckles and Hunk kisses him on the forehead before walking out the door

Keith hopped in the car alongside Hunk “are you sure we should leave our sick boyfriend alone for a few minutes”  
Hunk smiled “he’ll be fine, i gave him some motrin that would help a little”  
Keith chuckles and rolls his eyes “he’ll keep himself occupied with soap operas he understand and we dont”  
Hunk let out a loud laugh “we’ll come home and he’ll be yelling in spanish at the tv”  
“whats the newest one hes watching?”  
“love is a lie”  
“oh yeah that one- i was off yesterday and i was able to watch it with him while you were at work, he kept saying things like “Hunk and Keith would /never/ do that” and “i’d do him- but only if he was Hunk/Keith and it was adorable”  
Keith smiled “sick Lance is gross and adorable at the same time”  
Hunk parked his car in the lot and the two walked into the grocery store  
Pidge stood behind the fruit and smirked as she saw the two enter  
“well if it isnt disaster gay and disaster pan- is the sharpshooter sick again?”  
Hunk grinned “yeah, we’re getting soup for him”  
Pidge smiled “he updated me on love is a lie- fernando is an asshole and felica deserves better”  
“you watch it too?”  
“uh..hell yeah i do-“  
the three laughed as Pidge got her items and walked away with her cart

Keith felt his phone buzz and looked at it  
(3) messages from Binch Whomst I Love  
Binch Whomst I Love:hi just an update that fernandos still an ass and felicia shouldnt have gotten back together with him, oscar is a MUCH better lover than fernandick  
Binch Whomst I Love:felicia...sweetie..what is u doin!?!?  
Binch Whomst I Love:u and hunk need to binge with me when u two get back  
Keith shook his head and smiled  
“he wants us to binge watch love is a lie with him”  
“we oughta do that then-“  
Hunk made sure to get soup and other things that Lance might need while hes sick  
the two checked out and went back home

Lance was huddled into bed under the blankets waiting for Hunk and Keith to get home, he had the lights dimmed a little because the bright lights were a little too much for him  
he watched the newest episode of “love is a lie” before binging the whole season again  
he felt his eyes get heavy before the door had opened and he turned his head slowly  
“hey” he grumbled  
Hunk smiled and set the warm boul of soup on the nighstand, then he helped Lance prop himself up on the bed  
Keith gave him a cheek kiss  
“how was the new episode?”  
“good- fernando is still a lying bitch and felicia deserved befter”  
Hunk scooched himself in the middle of the bed and hooked an arm around Lance  
“you wanted to binge it, right?”  
Lance grumbled and nustled himself into Hunk to feel more comftorbale   
the three had huddled up under the covers watching the soap opera, neither Hunk or Keith could understand the words- but thank the lord for subtitles  
Lance had finally fallen asleep and Hunk did as well, Keith was still hooked to the telivision, but ended turning the tv off after a few minutes and fell asleep as well


End file.
